


Trust

by Flawsome



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawsome/pseuds/Flawsome
Summary: Lena finds out about Kara’s secret.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a sad/bad mood so here’s some short supercorp angst!

“What were you so afraid of?” It came out as a whisper, you can hear the tears as she spoke. “You have been lying to me for over almost two years Kara...” 

“Lena-“ Kara stepped forward. So many words and reasons came to her mind but, nothing sounded right.

“All those times I came to you for the altercations I had with Supergirl.” Kara realized how bad that sounded once Lena said it out loud.

“Lena please, I can explain-“ Kara was crying at this point.

“You lied to me!” A look of disgust fell over Lena’s face as she stepped back and rubbed a hand across her cheek, wiping a tear. “You were the only person I trusted, I kept nothing from you” 

Kara fell silent, as there was nothing she could say that wouldn’t put her in an even deeper hole. So she stood there, in silence, listening to Lena’s heart beat. It’s fast, her breathing uneven. She did it, she hurt the very person she swore to protect, to love. This wasn’t supposed to happen, this wasn’t supposed to play out this long. But she fell in love, and couldn’t bring herself to tell Lena the truth about who she really is because she knew this would happen. “I’m sorry.” She finally let out. 

Lena scoffed and dropped her head “You’re sorry... right.” She gave a painful grin and tilted her head. “Me to.” Lena walked around the coffee table and sat at the edge of the couch, leaving Kara standing in the middle of her office. “Let me take a wild guess and say you didn’t tell me because it was for my own protection right?” she looked up at Kara who was looking down, nervously playing with her hands. She gave a slight nod and turn to Lena who replied, “Of course.” 

In Lena’s mind Kara was perfect. She was the only person she fully trusted, the only person who loved her unconditionally. Kara looked past her last name, she let her be her own person. She meant everything Lena. But now all she can think about is Supergirl, and how her face was red with anger after finding out about the kryptonite she found in Lex’s fault. How all that trust and friendship was thrown out the window the moment Supergirl knew she could make it. As if Lena would ever hurt her.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen...” Kara said. 

“What? Me finding out? Clearly, I’m sure this was not apart of your plan!” Lena shouted standing back up. “And it’s not like you were the one who told me! No, I had to find out by looking through some of my brothers files because your sister needed some information for a mission!” Lena walked to her desk, grabbed a small stack of papers then slammed them on the coffee table. It was a slightly blurred picture of Kara while she was walking into work, right next to it is a photo of Supergirl and beneath that is her name ‘Kara Zor-El aka Kara Danvers’. Tears began rolling down Kara’s face faster than before. She was completely silence by what she saw. She didn’t know that Lex had knew so much about her. She wonders why He or Lillian never said anything, yet it was probably because of this very situation. They knew how it would hurt the both of them. They knew that all Lena ever wanted was to be her own person and to be trusted in the eyes of her friends. They knew that all Kara wanted was Lena, Lillian especially, she knows the look in Kara’s eyes when she looks at Lena. Everyone around Kara knows that look, a look reserved for Lena and Lena only. A look of pure adoration. 

“How long would this have gone on if I didn’t find out?” 

Kara was hoping she wouldn’t ask that, she didn’t know how long, she didn’t even know why she kept the secret for this long. “I don’t, I don’t know...” 

Lena crossed her arms visibly annoyed at the answer “Was it the DEO? Were they the ones keeping you from telling me?” Kara shook her head. “Can you give me something?” There are still tears in her eyes. “I don’t understand, help me understand Kara. Please.” 

“I was afraid, of, of this exact thing” she gestured towards Lena. “I wasn’t supposed get close to you! I wasn’t supposed to become your best friend! I-I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you...” It wasn’t a secret, the two of them were both aware of their feelings for each other. Admitting that wasn’t easy for them, it was new but they were very sure that they were, and still are, meant for each other. “And I knew it was going to hurt you when you found out, I was just scared!” 

Lena slowly brought her hands up to Kara’s face, Kara’s hands followed and rested on each of Lena’s wrists. The gap was closed by their foreheads touching then their lips, the kiss was soft and short, too short for both of their likings. “You need to leave...” Lena said, her voice breaking as the tears fell from her eyes once more. 

“Lena, please.” Kara was almost sobbing. 

Lena let go and backed up while running her thumb over her bottom lip. “Leave.” She repeated then walked around her desk to turn her attention to the night sky outside her balcony windows, waiting to hear the door click. Kara, not wanting to cause anymore harm, listened and left quietly. As soon as Lena seen that red and blue streak in the sky she cried, hard. She’s hurt and confused, deep down she knows that Kara didn’t intentionally do this, Kara would never purposely hurt her. Right? Then why would she do this to begin with? Lena knows that’s not a fair question but she can’t help it, she can’t stop her mind from running. Kara lost her trust, from a good amount of bad Supergirl interactions and for lying to her face. But she loves her, and she can’t help but think that she loves someone she doesn’t truly know.


End file.
